Roast Page
Roast some people idk Mixing’s Family BBQ People who think Four from BFB is attractive OH, SO YOU COULDN’T HELP YOURSELVES, EH? SKELETONS, CUPS, AND ANIMATRONICS WERE ONE THING, BUT WE’RE F*CKING MATH NOW? YOU’RE IN YOUR MATH CLASS AND TWO MINUTES IN YOU’RE F*CKIN’ NUTTING! NASTY! HOW THE EVERLOVING F*CK ''DOES ONE GET TURNED ON BY A POORLY DRAWN BLUE NUMBER, THAT SCREAMS AND IS ACTUALLY PRETTY F*CKING TERRIFYING? YOU CAN’T EVEN RUN THE WHOLE “HIS PERSONALITY!!!” THING BY ME BECAUSE HE’S GOT AN UNF*CKABLE PERSONALITY, TOO. Y’ALL GOT THE MOST BONK-A*S STANDARDS FOR MEN I‘VE EVER SEEN. GO TO THE CORNER OF SHAME. Aps17's roasted hams Really original roast that no one has ever used before that will destroy a person's will to live Ur mom gay XD For the Homestuck fans on this wiki (I SUGGEST THAT YOU DON'T READ THIS BECAUSE YOU'LL PROBABLY GET MAD AT ME) The fact that you people try to associate (mostly) everything with your astrology and HS sh*t, is both repetitive and tiring. (All caps rage incoming) I mean, L O O K, I DON'T CARE ABOUT IF I'M THE MAGIC MAN OF SMOKE OR WHATEVER! I ALSO DON'T CARE IF THIS PERSON OR CHARARCTER IS A DERSE OR SOME CANCER PERSON! BUT YOU KEEP GOING ON AND ON! DO YOU PEOPLE EVER GET TIRED OF THIS?! EVENTUALLY YOU'RE GONNA RUN OUT OF PEOPLE TO HOMESTUCK-IFY TO THE POINT WHERE YOU RESORT TO CLASSIFYING ROCKS AND GRASS! (tbh that would be pretty funny... BUT STILL!) ALSO, I DON'T WANT TO LEARN ABOUT HOMESTUCK'S SUPER DUPER COMPLEX LORE THAT ONLY AN ALIEN COULD UNDERSTAND, IF IT WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT IT! '''also (only for the people who in that chat session earlier this week) f*** you for talking sh*t about Garage and how you honestly don't give a f*** about me and my actions/feelings because I'm such an a * * h o l e even when I tell you stop informing on long a** lore. That really goes to show how heartless you people are. "Lol" all you want, you're just giving me more evidence...'. I would talk about sh*t about you people but I don't have that much left to say. So for the person reading this whomstve is a Homosucc fan, please tone down your HS, I'm getting tired of it. Thank you P.S Your negative opinions on my rant/roast are meaningless to me >:] (Magic Man of Smoke lmao - Mixing) (That should be a Homestuck title -Kappa) (Also grass would def be a Lord of Life - Mixing) (YES -Kappy) For the people who think Capricorns are the cutest people/super astrology rant Read this and forever hate me or ignore this and live life normally Short answer: astrology sucks a** and no one cares about your cute caps lmao Long answer: Get your stupid A**strology outta here and shut f*** up, b*tch nobody cares about it except you lol since when does being born in this span of time make you cuter or stronger or whatever the sh*t you astrology freaks classify people as with S P A C E. It's pretty tbh it's a waste of time and completely dumb. It's absolute bull S H * T. Your zodiac sign don't mean S H * T in life nor is it gonna effect the way you live. Since when did giant balls of gas determine who you are as a person? Never. They never did. OH LOOK I'M A (Insert Zodiac sign) I'M THIS AND THAT AAAAAAAAAAA. Shut the h*ll up and go to reconsider your life decisions. Also, while you're still at it, go find better interests, I don't care what it is as long as it's not some stupid bullsh*t that's a useless as astrology. I am sorry if you are offended by this I just really despise astrology. (I'm a Leo and according to astrology Capricorns are least compatible -Kappa; Also a lot of good people/characters are Capricorns, like LFF, Bowie, Maggie Simpson, and Shoto Todoroki) (Lol who gives a f*** - Apstrology17)(Also the astrology thing is primarily just for Zodiac's amulet and H o m e s t u c k.-Kappa) (K - Aps doesn't care 17) LFF's Grill Party Kappa’s Da Epic Fire Roasts To Iideku shippers I know they’re good friends with each other. JUST KEEP THEM FRIENDS. Read Tenya’s backstory and purpose and it says “HIS FAMILY WAS BECOMING PRO HEROES FOR GENERATIONS”. For generations. F***ing generations. Does that sound like a backstory of a homosexual? NOPE. His intention is most likely to keep the generational hero line going, so wouldn’t he wanna make children with females? (a little sus, and I’m not just saying this cuz I find him hot). Also Iideku is kinda disgusting. Thank you. -a MeliTododeku shipper Category:Roasts